


Always and Forever

by bullshit_butler



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Idk y but this took me like three days to write, It’s fluffy, Paulkins - Freeform, Slice of Life, idk what else to put, their CHILD WHOA, theres some crying at one point, woah I can’t tag for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Snippets of Paul and Emma’s relationship after they get married
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clearance this isn’t Android Emma and Paul 23 this is like legit Emma and Paul

“You may kiss the bride” Professor Hidgens said as Emma and Paul brought their lips together, and old routine by this point. People cheered. They smiled. Things couldn’t get better.

-

“Movie night, Em?” Paul called from their beat up living room.

“Yes, please. My day has been such a cluster fuck. I could use some cuddles and a movie” Emma walked over from the kitchen, looking like a zombie, collapsing into Paul’s arms as soon as he opened them. They settled on a cheesy romance movie they had already seen a million times. Within 30 minutes, Emma was fast asleep in Paul’s arms, chest rising and falling rhythmically.

-

“Paul! We gotta talk!” Emma burst into hers and Paul’s small ‘house’ in tears. Paul walked out of his office/a corner of their already too small bedroom. 

“Are you ok? You’re not breaking up with me, right” Paul chuckled, not yet having looked up to see Emma. 

“No, dipsh𝗂t. Kinda the opposite” Emma was finding it a little hard to breathe at the moment. She found herself learning against the wall, tearing off her jacket. 

“Oh, my god, Em, are you alright” Paul looked up frantically at the sound of Emma’s jagged breathing. Emma didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. Instead, however, she handed him a small stick. His heart dropped immediately, knowing what it was. 

Two lines.

No one said anything. Paul stood standing there, test in one hand and the other over his mouth. 

“Paul, I don’t know what we’re gonna do! We can’t support a kid! I can barely support myself!” Emma had tears streaming down her face.

“Em, we’ll make it work, ok? We can do this. And besides, we can always get help from Hidgens if we need it. There are 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮 of people who would be more than willing to help” Paul wrapped Emma in his arms. Her tears slowed, but didn’t stop. Maybe things would be ok.

-

“Paul, I’m dying” Emma groaned dramatically. They had been in the hospital for seven hours already. It was about 1 am and her water broke around 8 hours ago. There, unfortunately, was only one hospital in Hatchetfield, and they lived about 30 minutes away from it. Not the worst, but also definitely not the best when your practically bursting at the seams.

“Em, your not dying. You are, however, being 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 overdramatic” Paul laughed from his very uncomfortable hospital chair.

“I assure you, Paul, I am for sure dying”

-

“Say hello to Harper Jane Matthews” Their nurse handed a small bundle to a very exhausted looking Emma Perkins.

“Oh, my god” Emma breathed. “She’s so small”

“That’s a little expected, Em.” Paul chuckled, making his way over to Emma and their daughter.

“Yeah, but she’s just 𝙨𝙤 tiny”

“She is, but she’s so amazing also”

-

“Paul, shut that bitch up” Emma said groggily, still half asleep. It was around 4 am and their daughter decided to start wailing out of nowhere. This was not the first time this ad happened, and it most definitely would not be the last, but Emma still didn’t want it to be happening.

“Em, that ‘bitch’ is our daughter” Paul laughed, wrapping Emma in his arms.

“Yeah, and she’s being a bitch” Emma said into is chest

-

“Happy birthday, Em” Paul pressed a kiss on the top of Emma’s head when they woke up.

“Don’t remind me” Emma grumbled.

“Why do you hate birthdays so much?”

“Cuz in getting old, Paul, and I don’t wanna do that”

“Em, that’s kinda the point of birthdays”

“I still don’t like them”

“Yeah, well Harper’s gonna bombard you all day, you do realize that?”

“Yeah, and I love her, she’s just 𝙨𝙤 energetic”

“She is, probably gets it from you”

“And she gets her adorableness from you”

“I love you”

“Love you too, sap”

**Author's Note:**

> Paul calling Emma Em>>>>>>>
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :))


End file.
